1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a release system for a seat occupant restrained by a seat belt in a vehicle and particularly to an emergency release system for a seat occupant in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined utility model application No. 50-39920 discloses a prior art automatic seat belt restraint and release system for an automotive vehicle. This system automatically moves one end of a lap belt combined with a shoulder belt, i.e. a webbing forward or backward along a side sill in order to release or restrain a seat occupant as a side door is opened or closed, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,897 discloses a prior art manual release mechanism for use with a webbing retractor built into a console box of an automotive vehicle. This release mechanism comprises a manual release linkage for a pawl which interlocks with ratchet wheels of the retractor in case of collision involving the automotive vehicle. The manual release linkage must be operated inboard by a seat occupant, who may be unconscious, in shock, or otherwise incapable of operating same.
Therefore, after the collision of the automotive vehicle, if a stunned seat occupant cannot operate the manual release mechanism by himself and release a side door lock mechanism in cases where the door is locked, rescue personnel must break the side door windowpane in order to open the side door and operate the manual release mechanism or must open a back door in order to operate the manual release mechanism. This manual release mechanism makes the rescue of the shocked seat occupant inefficient and may confuse rescue personnel trying to operate it.